Emo Moegi
Emo Moegi (萌黄えも Moegi Emo) is the one of the main protagonists of Kiratto☆PriChan. Her childhood friend is Mirai Momoyama, and she is a 2nd year student at Kirarigaoka Middle School. She is a member of the cheerleading club. She is a Pop type idol whose preferred brand is Girl's Yell. Her catchphrase is "Emoi". Appearance Emo is a young girl with sharp azure eyes and blonde hair worn in thin pigtails with a curled lock on top, held by pale blue ribbon. Her spiked bangs frame her face with a few sticking up. When wearing her school uniform, she pairs it with a blue, animal-eared parka or hoodie. Personality A head-strong girl who acts before thinking. She is passionate and loves sports; as much as she loves a brand new fad until she grows tired of it. She often puts others before herself. Relationships Mirai Momoyama Her childhood friend and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts. Rinka Aoba Her friend, manager and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts. Shunta Moegi Her younger brother. Emo doesn't get along with her brother very well. Anna Akagi Her classmate and rival from the neighboring class who she constantly argues with. Despite their arguing, they are rather fond of each other as shown when Emo gives Anna a bouquet of flowers as a gift of her return. Etymology Moegi (萌黄) - Moe (萌) means "sprout", while gi (黄) means "yellow". Together, they mean "yellowish-green". Gi is a reference to her yellow hair, similarly to the other characters' family names. Emo (えも) - In Japan, the term is used for the "Emotional Hardcore" genre of music. Significant Coords *Pri☆Chan Uniform Yellow Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. *Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. *Pretty Ribbon Vivid Blue Coord - Her coord in several visuals. *Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. *Pure Princess White Kiratto Coord - Her third Kiratto coord. *Miracle Idol Pop Coord- Her coord in Season 2 visuals. Trivia * Her birthday is on September 9th, which is Popcorn Day in Japan. * Her favorite food is popcorn. * Her voice actress previously voiced Sophie Hojo from PriPara. ** She is the only member of Miracle☆Kiratts to not be voiced by a member of Run, Girls, Run! * Her blood type is O. * Her height is 150cm. * She shares some similarities with Hanon Hosho from Mermaid Melody. ** Emo's personality is almost like Hanon, but her hair color and hairstyle are similar to Lucia. ** Although their backgrounds are different, Lucia and Hanon are close friends and Mirai and Emo are also close friends. ** Both of them can sometimes become trouble makers. * She shares some similarities with Ann Fukuhara from Pretty Rhythm, and Dorothy West from Pripara. ** Ann and Emo have a 1/4, and Dorothy has a 1/2 difference, but they both have mixed western pedigrees. ** They are all pop attributes and have a clown-like character. * Emo bears similarities with Ema Hinata from Aikatsu Friends!. ** They have the same hair color and wear their hair in a similar style. ** Coincidentally, their names are also similar, only being 1 letter apart. ** They are both pop-type idols. ** Their eyes are in a shade of the cool color spectrum. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Magical Girls Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest